Harry Potter and the Boy in the Mirror
by Kevin Strife
Summary: Something strange happened to Draco Malfoy. He changed, but it doesn't seem normal. Harry and his friends try to find out what happened. They don't realize though what conclusion it's going to provoke... (Finished. Please, read and review)


Harry Potter and the Boy in the Mirror  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, on his knees. He's on his knees in an old chamber. His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are standing by his side. Both of them are crying. Harry has cried so much that there're no more tears left to be shed. He's staring at the mirror. His fists are balled up. He has this strange desire... The desire to die. Right here, right now. He lowers his face to stare with bloody red and puffy eyes at an unconscious body. Dead? Maybe. But there's something unbelieveable in the picture... The body lying in front of Harry Potter is none other than Draco Malfoy's. The latter is Harry's worst enemy at school. They never got along and always ended up arguing and fighting each other. But then, how come the three Gryffindors are crying the death of the Slytherin?   
  
Here is their story.  
  
It all started on the first of September. The third year of the Hogwarts students was on the verge of beginning. At the train station, parents and children hurried to get on. Harry Potter arrived with the Weasley family. He had to face another yet another 'too much' humiliation from his adoptive family; the Dursleys. He ran away from his house and ended up at his best friend's home. The Weasleys loved Harry as if he was a member of their family. Harry never felt loved in his adoptive family. The train was starting to move. Ron Weasley, his brothers and his siter climbed on right after Harry. They all waved good bye to mother Weasley who didn't stop giving her children warnings, precautions and advices. It made a smile break on the face of the Boy Who Lived. They all went to sit in their respective compartments. Harry and Ron walked in with the rest of the band already there. Hermione Granger, their best friend was smiling back at them. They started to talk about their holidays. Well, except for Harry who prefered to forget about the last month. While his two best friends were busy talking and most of the time arguing, the raven haired boy heard a familiar voice. It was Goyle's voice. He was pleading someone to come with him and Crabbe to the back of the train. Harry just felt curious and listened more carefully. The person Goyle was pleading was none other than Draco Malfoy. It was the first time Harry ever witnessed Goyle (or even Crabbe) pleading Malfoy to come with them somewhere. The Boy Who Lived did find it strange. Finally, after a few minutes, Goyle gave up and walked away with Crabbe. Harry took a peek and saw that Malfoy was sitting near the window. He stared outside, thoughtful. He didn't seem different on the outside but he was on the inside. The Boy Who Lived did have a strange feeling. But he pushed it aside, thinking it was probably just his imagination. And why should he care about Malfoy?  
  
Several days passed after the arrival of the students at Hogwarts. And during that short period of time, Harry Potter wasn't the only one who noticed the difference in Malfoy. He wasn't as mean as always. He even helped a Ravenclaw with the preparation of a potion once, from what rumours said. And when Draco crossed the way of the most popular trio of Hogwarts, he hardly acknowledged their existance. Sometimes he would say a nasty thing to Harry or Hermione. Ron was spared most of the time. Maybe because it was easier for Draco to attack the dark haired ones. During the Potions classes, something changed a little. There seemed to be some complicity between Professor Snape and the light golden haired Slytherin. When Draco succeeded (it happened everytime) with a potion, Snape would nod with a smile. He never smiled. And there was only one person in the whole school who had the honour of receiving a smile from Professor Snape and that person was Draco Malfoy. Many didn't find that strange, after all Snape was the Head of the Slytherin house. But Harry found that disturbing. Even though Professor Snape did show his preference whenever he could, he never showed that he actually "cared" for someone. And even for a member of the Slytherin house. When Harry asked his friends what they thought about the change in Malfoy, Ron replied that he didn't care and that it was a great thing as the "slimy git" stopped harassing them. Hermione said it was the beginning of a new era. Maybe the birth of a friendship among ALL the houses. Every Gryffindors laughed at her. She felt embarassed but did mean what she say. The Boy Who Lived wondered what caused the cold and heartless Draco Malfoy to change. Harry decided that it was, afterall, a good thing. At least, it would be someone less who didn't want him dead. The raven haired boy thought he wouldn't have to meet Malfoy elsewhere than on the Quidditch pitch but he was wrong...  
  
When the competition opened for the Quidditch House Cup, the tensions and excitements raised. One day, there was a clash with the booking of the pitch. Slytherin had reserved it first but Gryffindor reserved it as well. As usual it caused a dispute between the two captains. Nothing weird. But during the argument, Harry noticed something. Draco didn't even seem bothered by the situation. It was like he was bored. It was like he didn't want to be here. There was something else than intrigued the Boy Who Lived; there was something missing in Draco's eyes; the hatred he felt for Gryffindors. Not knowing how or why, Harry realized that Malfoy sure had changed but it wasn't a "normal" sort of change. There was something else to it. The raven haired boy was certain of that. He had to find what it was all about, what provoked the change and why. Harry told his impression to his best friends; Ron and Hermione. The red headed boy replied that it would be a waste of time to find out what happened to Malfoy and that as long as the latter remained harmless, where was the problem? Hermione, however, didn't think the same way. She agreed with Harry that there was definitely something very strange going on with the Slytherin. She decided to investigate, the Boy Who Lived proposed his help (which Hermione accepted with a smile) and therefore Ron also said he would help (he wasn't really interested though).  
  
- "Thank you," Harry whispered, shocked and surprised.  
  
Draco Malfoy helped him up and the Boy Who Lived was now back on his broom. The Slytherin smiled at his opponent and moved away to search for the Snitch. He found it and grabbed it. For the first time in three years, the Slytherin team won against Gryffindor. The fans were completely taken aback by that. And even though he should be mad and furious, Harry didn't feel like so. He smiled at Draco Malfoy and with his eyes, he congratulated him. The light blond haired boy smiled back. They met later in the corridors and they started talking. At first they talked about the match they had earlier in the day, but then it went onto personal things. Harry Potter couldn't believe it. He was talking to Draco Malfoy like if he was talking to a friend. No. To a good friend. They even laughed together. When Harry told his friends about that, they all looked back at him shocked, surprised and for some... disgusted. Hermione and Ron were among those who were surprised (but they were midly) and among those who were disgusted were the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom (he didn't show it though) and some others. When they were alone, the trio talked about it. Hermione asked Harry to point out certain unsual things Malfoy said. Harry replied that everything seemed unreal. He had a decent and civilized, even friendly, conversation with the Slytherin. Ron stayed silent, he was way beyond confused and shocked. He never thought his best friend would be friends with that "slimy git". Hermione then went to read some books on "Persona Metamorphosis". Ron tried to help her but his head ached after reading a few lines of one of the many volumes of the book series. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy started to chat often, very often. They would meet during free periods and talk about this and that. And even during lunch, they would smile to each other. At dinner, it was even worse. Once, both of them bursted out laughing. It confused everyone. Even the teachers. Professor Snape was in such a dilemma, Draco asked him to be nice to Harry but the Professor, even though he tried hard, couldn't help it. The humiliations and scolds were reduced to a minimum. Draco was glad and thanked the Professor for his efforts. The latter didn't understand what made the Slytherin befriend Potter. Was it a spell casted by the Gryffindors? Professor Snape wondered. Professor Dumbledore seemed more than pleased of the situation. He always wished for all the houses to be united, so with someone like Malfoy becoming friends with someone like Potter, things couldn't be better for the reunion of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins. Well, three of the houses were already well united but due to the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin... Dumbledore wished and hoped the bond between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would build a bridge between the two houses.   
  
- "What? Are you sure?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.  
  
Hermione nodded. The three best friends were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor's common room. They were the only ones up. It was late at night (or very early in the morning). Hermione had been looking for an answer concerning Malfoy's change and found out what happened. She even checked her theory with a spell and she was proven right. She found out that Draco probably looked at his reflection in the "Miroir des contraires". Both Harry and Ron looked back at her with an off look. Hermione explained that literally it meant the "Mirror of opposites". When one would look at his reflection in that mirror, he would be engulfed in it and his reflection would take possession of his body. And usually, the reflection is the contrary of the person looking in the mirror. So, if a kind hearted man looked at his reflection in that mirror, his reflection would take his place transforming the kind hearted man into a selfish and mean man. Harry couldn't believe his ears, neither could Ron. And when Hermione told them about the fate of the "infected" person, tears came to Harry's eyes. That surprised and utterly shocked his best friends. Hermione told him that if the "charm" was not broken, both Malfoys (the real one and the reflection) would die. And when Harry dared asked what would happen to the "reflection" after they broke the charm, Hermione replied that she was sorry. Harry got the message and the tears came at full force. He couldn't even resist. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, half understanding their friend. The next day, Hermione had the potion ready to be used to break the charm. Harry asked her friend to wait a little before breaking it. When she asked why, he replied that he wanted to spend some more time with Draco before the real Malfoy got back. Hermione couldn't understand Harry's fascination with Malfoy; didn't they hate each other more than anything else? But she agreed anyway. She told him that he had three days left. If they waited any longer, it would be too late.  
  
The Boy Who Lived used those three days to get more with the Slytherin. Draco was more than glad to spend so much time with someone as amazing as Harry Potter. They talked, they laughed, they even played Quidditch together (along with Ron who slightly bonded with Draco as the latter showed him an incredible move). On the third day, at night, Draco and Harry went in an isolated corner of the school to discuss. They discussed about life, death, their dreams and their hopes. Draco confessed to Harry that he would have liked to become a singer. The raven haired boy couldn't believe his ears. Malfoy could sing? Harry asked for a proof. And a proof he got. Draco sang a beautiful and soft song. His voice got in the Boy Who Lived's mind and it sent chills all over his body. Draco had an amazing voice. It even brought tears to Harry's eyes. Draco smiled. Harry enjoyed his smiles. He never thought he would be so close to the boy who hated him so much. But a voice in the raven haired boy's head kept saying, "It's not him. It's someone else." But then, another voice would say, "But it's Malfoy. That's how he would have been under different circumstances." And that night, Harry did something he never thought he would do; he gave Draco Mafloy a hug. A warm and... friendly hug. The Slytherin hugged him back with the same force. They spent most of the night staring at the stars and cracking some jokes. The more he learned about Draco, the more the bond Harry shared with him became stronger. And for the Slytherin, it was the same. Harry felt so different when Draco was around. It wasn't the same as with Hermione or Ron. With Draco, it was... different. Stronger. With Draco... Harry felt... Happy?  
  
It was the night everything would end. Hermione said that Draco had to be near a mirror for the "break" spell to work. She arranged a room especially for that. Ron fixed a curtain in front of the mirror. If ever Draco noticed or felt the trap, their chance of saving the real Malfoy would be doomed. Ron said he would be able to sleep even if they fail that adventure. Hermione scolded him, but midly. Both liked the "mirror" Malfoy but not the real one. Harry did tell them about his thoughts on the matter. Ron just shook his head and Hermione smiled weakly. Hermione and Ron stayed in the room, ready to act. Harry was the one who had to bring Draco into the trap. Pretending that he wanted to show him something, the Boy Who Lived asked the Slytherin to follow him (with a weak voice). Draco did sense that something was up and even asked Harry if everything was okay. The raven haired boy couldn't help but give Draco another hug. This time, it was an emotional one. Draco smiled and responded with the same intensity, if not more. They entered the room. With a spell and discreetly, Ron locked the door and stayed hidden. Harry asked Draco to go before the curtain. The Slytherin wondered what was behind it and did as he was told, with a little smile on the face. When he was in place, Hermione pulled down the curtain. Draco was now trapped. He turned around immediately and faced the trio. Harry had tears in the eyes, Hermione as well, Ron seemed affected. Draco looked at them with eyes filled with hurt and confusion. He thought they were his friends, he thought Harry was his friend. Hermione held the potion in her hand but she couldn't help but tremble as tears ran down her cheeks. But not as much as Harry. The latter took the potion and approached Draco.   
  
- "I'm sorry. We have to... Both of you will die otherwise..." Harry said, his voice broken by the emotion.  
  
- "I... I understand. You don't have any choice..." Draco tried to be brave but his eyes betrayed him.  
  
- "I'm sorry..." Harry whispered again, his eyes completely filled with tears of sorrow and pain.  
  
- "I'm happy... That I met you, Harry Potter. I'll never... I'll never forget you." Draco smiled.  
  
- "I'm... I'm happy too. You... You made me happy..." Harry stared at the Slytherin. His hands were shaking.  
  
- "Thank you. For everything." Draco whispered as he locked eyes with his friend.  
  
Harry threw the potion at the Slytherin. The latter fell down and cried in pain. It hurt him so much. Tears ran on the pale boy's cheeks and some blood spurted out of his mouth. Harry looked back at Hermione furiously, she replied with a look of confusion and apology. The Boy Who Lived grabbed Draco and held him close. With his last breath, Draco smiled to Harry Potter and whispered something in his ears which made the raven haired boy cry even more.  
  
END 


End file.
